Lost Bet
by ladywolfTerri
Summary: Marik loses a bet to his hikari and has to endure a little humiliation, Bakura isn't complaining though! YAOI


"I am NOT fucking wearing this!"

"You lost the bet, so pay up yami!" Malik yelled up the stairs. "Lets see it!"

"You laugh and I kill you slowly and painfully, I swear by Ra! They call me evil, you're evil!"

"Oh come on Marik!"

As he walked downstairs the outfit did anything but match the glowering expression as his hikari hid a grin behind a hand.

"One snicker, one fucking giggle and your life is forfeit."

Malik nodded, taking in the outfit completely, the white thigh high pantyhose, topped with lace and held in place by a matching garter belt though what had Malik trying desperately to swallow his laughter was the black and white french maid's outfit that Marik was forced to wear. The black, long sleeved mini-dress was cuffed in white, a white ruffle showing along the entire bottom from under the black and a clean, ruffled apron over the dress, the matching headpiece setting the entire thing off.

"You forgot the shoes!"

Malik grabbed a pair of black heels, setting them in front of his yami, who actually did slip them on, to fall promptly on his ass.

"Dammit! I'm not wearing those!"

Malik bit down hard on the inside of his cheek and the pile of disgruntled yami in front of him, the taste of his own blood and the pain being the only thing that kept the laughter at bay.

"Fine, since we're just staying home you don't have to."

Marik growled up at his hikari before slowly regaining his feet.

"You had better not have been planning to take me out like this, midnight means it's over and remember, payback will be dealt."

Malik swallowed hard, making a mental note not to push his rather volatile darkness too far.

"Ummm, how about cleaning this place up then, you know, maid stuff."

"And you?"

"Oh, I'm going to watch some TV until you finish making dinner."

Marik growled low in his throat before heading into the kitchen, gathering the cleaning supplies before smirking at the vacuum.

Grabbing the appliance with a victorious grin he headed into the living room, turning on the older and horridly loud thing, vacuuming all around his light, making certain not to miss a single spot as Malik glared daggers at him, pretending not to hear the hikari as he screamed for quiet.

"This cleaning stuff isn't so bad."

Marik smirked while taking the vacuum back out of the room to Malik's relief.

Of course that was short lived since Marik came back in, a spray bottle and some paper towels in hand and walked over to the sliding door. Opening the blinds instantly drowned the room in bright light, making it impossible to see the TV as it reflected all the light.

"Marikkkkkkkk."

"Hmm?"

For his part Marik continued to clean, seemingly oblivious to the frustration he was causing.

It seemed like forever to the smaller boy but Marik finished and closed the window.

"Thank Ra!"

If Malik had been looking when making that statement he would have seen the smirk, too bad he didn't before his program was again blocked, this time by Marik himself as he stood in front of the TV.

"Can't believe how dirty this screen is, so dusty."

"What are you doing! I can't see!"

Marik turned back to his hikari with a too sweet grin.

"Why, cleaning of course."

The TV now cleaned Malik looked ready to cry.

"I missed my show!"

"Oh, you'll live hikari, besides, isn't this room much nicer now?"

"Yes, much nicer" Malik ground out the words between clenched teeth, leave it to his yami to get payback while still following the rules. "Fine, maid" he put extra emphasis on the title "go clean the kitchen and make dinner."

Marik gave him an overdone curtsy before leaving the room while chuckling.

There wasn't much he could torture his light with while in the kitchen, so rolling up his sleeves he started on the dishes, loading them in the dishwasher. He followed this by gathering all the ingredients for dinner and beginning prep work.

He was almost halfway done when the doorbell rang, cursing under his breath and thankful he was in the kitchen, well he was until…

"Hey maid, get the door."

Sending curses to every deity he could think of for this humiliation Marik stormed to the door, throwing it open with full intent of scaring away whoever happened to be showing up, most likely a salesperson or church recruiters.

"What the fuck do you want!"

"M-Marik!"

He felt the chills move down his spine about the time the barking laughter started, registering who that soft voice belonged to and who was with him.

"Shut the fuck up, thief!"

Bakura however made no attempt to hide his amusement, even while catching the door Marik had tried to slam on them. Marik's growl increased as he stormed back to the kitchen, followed by a wolf whistle that only one person would have had the balls to do.

Immediately throwing himself back into cooking he tried to block out the fact that his hikari was laughing with the other two, most likely explaining why Marik was dressed this way and that was all he needed.

He was chopping the last of the tomatoes for the salad when two strong arms snaked around his waist.

"If you want to keep those arms you better fucking get them off me."

His voice was flat, telling Bakura he was deadly serious, and getting him to comply quickly, instead leaning against the counter and making no motions to hide it as his eyes roved over Marik.

"Always playing hard to get Ishtar, and tonight you look so fucking hot."

"Bakura, I will kill you."

"Then do it after I fuck your brains out."

Marik's scowl met Bakura's cocky grin, the staring contest continuing until Malik stepped into the kitchen.

"Maid, isn't it done yet! I'm starving!"

"Yes its fucking done! Get this piece of trash out of the kitchen and I'll bring it out!"

Bakura gave Marik a mock pout but left the kitchen as Malik looked between the two, Bakura chuckling and smirking while Marik's knuckles were white as they gripped the knife, glaring daggers into the pale man's back.

"Are you okay yami?"

Marik's harsh gaze instantly moved to his hikari.

"Yes I'm fucking fine and I'll be even better after I cut off that lecher's dick."

Malik took the cue, ducking quickly out of the kitchen and calling his two guests to the table. Marik had all the food on within minutes, before taking his own seat and everyone digging in.

Ryou and Malik had a great time, chatting happily over the food, Bakura on the other hand continued to use the food to make suggestive motions at Marik, who was positively glowering at this point.

Once dinner finished Marik cleared the table as the other three headed into the living room.

Bakura made no sense, yes he had made a few light passes at Marik, made a few remarks but had never been this forward before. He wasn't in any hurry to get mixed up with the ancient spirit though, he had seen first hand what happened to those that did.

They occasionally went out drinking together, and rarely one of them did get involved with someone for a short time though while he tended to just break it off once bored the pale one had a much more sadistic streak. Knowing already that he was going to toss them aside he subjected them to everything his twisted mind could come up with, Marik had seen everything from them being led around on a leash by Bakura while wearing only the bare minimum of clothes to having to climb under tables and suck Bakura off while he ate or drank. Those were a few of the lesser ones that Marik had witnessed, he knew there were worse ones that no one but Bakura and the 'victim' were privy to, and seeing each of those had only hardened the Egyptian's resolve to not get involved. While he knew he would never allow anyone to do such things to him, he wasn't going to take the risk of falling for someone so fickle, though now that he thought about it Bakura hadn't been involved with anyone for at least six months now…

His thoughts were cut short by a pair of too familiar arms once again around his waist.

"I warned you about that already."

Suddenly a very warm mouth was tickling the sensitive area behind his ear while whispering into it.

"Yes, but you don't have a knife this time and you didn't serve dessert."

"I… didn't make any."

His body was betraying him quickly and the thief knew it, he had to get away now.

"Then I suppose I will have to find my own…"

What felt like a burning tongue moved across his skin, pulling a gasp before he even realized it.

"Fuck… Off!"

The chuckling sent another shiver through Marik's body.

"That… is exactly what I plan to do, and you are too delicious to pass up."

"Let. Me. Go. Thief!"

Marik started to pull back to swing but being so close, Bakura could feel the shifting and acted quickly, grabbing both of Marik's wrists and pulling them together behind his back while bending him forward, over the counter. Looking to the side Bakura grabbed a dish towel, quickly wrapping it around each wrist before tying them together as Marik let fly a slew of curses in at least three languages that would give an old lady a heart attack.

Hearing the rather loud commotion Ryou and Malik walked into the kitchen to the site of Marik, bound, being forced over the counter as Bakura stood behind him, one hand between his shoulder blades to hold him in place while the other began to caress Marik's ass through the back of his dress.

"What is going on in here!"

Both yamis turned to look at the two hikari's, Bakura smirking and Marik looking fit to kill.

"We're just having some fun, why don't you two head to bed."

Ryou slid his hand in Malik's, squeezing lightly.

"What are you doing to my yami! Bakura, let him go."

Bakura rolled his eyes as if explaining was a great suffrage.

"We're just having a little fun, Marik is enjoying this, it's called role-playing."

"You bastard son of AHH!…"

Bakura's hand connecting with Marik's rear stopped the rest of the sentence.

"Now, now, good little maids don't talk like that."

"I'm not your fucking maid, asshole! Now let me OW! Dammit! Stop, OW, Bakura! OW!"

"Ummm, maybe we should leave them alone."

Malik looked in shock at Ryou.

"Are you serious! I am not leaving Marik to him!"

Bakura grinned lecherously at the two lights.

"Oh? Did you want to play too?"

Malik swallowed hard, you never knew when these two were serious or how far they would take things.

"Malik, get out."

He looked in shock at his yami, seeing murder dancing in his eyes. If Marik got loose it wasn't going to be pretty.

"But…"

"Oh let him stay and play with us" Bakura pulled a dagger out of seemingly thin air. "He might like something a bit more dangerous."

Both hikaris eye's at least doubled in size.

"Malik, out! I can handle this myself! Now get the fuck to your room and lock the door."

Malik looked hesitantly around once more, almost hypnotized as Bakura ran the flat of the blade up one thigh, catching and glinting the light. Ryou finally had enough presence of mind to tug on Malik's hand, getting him moving before the blade reached Marik's underwear, and given as much skin as was showing without encountering them yet it appeared they were g-strings.

"Mmmmmm, Marik, how sexy." Kura slid the dagger up, finally encounter the string on the side, hooking it with the blade. "Admit it Ishtar, these underwear, this outfit, you knew I wouldn't be able to resist fucking you senseless."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, not as bad as you would think."

Marik groaned, letting his face fall to the cool tile of the counter, that is until he felt the string snap.

"Bakura, there is no way in any of the nine hells I am going to fuck you in my kitchen!"

Bakura seemed to think about this while cutting the other string, flipping the skirt up and running a hand over the smooth, caramel colored flesh, broken only by the cords of the garter belt.

"Good gods Marik… why didn't I fuck you sooner?"

"Because I won't give you the fucking time of day!"

Bakura merely smirked, cupping and fondling Marik's balls gently.

"Then I suppose I'm fortunate that it's night time."

"You know what I mean you asshole!"

Bakura smirked, adding a bit more pressure into rubbing the globes resting in his palm.

"And yet you haven't told me to stop, in fact, I would have to say you are starting to pant. It doesn't feel that cold in here to me, so I'm thinking your enjoying this more than you want to admit."

"Fucker…"

"I hope so, very soon in fact."

Not able to do much else Marik rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I was insulting you, asshole, not Oh Ra!"

Bakura chuckled as Marik cried out, not having expected him to grab his slowly hardening length and helping it along with some forceful pumping.

"You were saying?"

"fuck… you…."

"Don't worry…" Bakura leaned down, grinding his own rock hard erection against Marik's now bare behind. "you will Ishtar, you will…"

Marik bit into his lip, trying not to groan, of course he had no intent of fucking his friend, he wasn't going to get involved with the pale man, but then he also would have said he would never wear a maid's outfit either.

"Not… here…"

"Fine, we go to your room then."

Holding the towel keeping Marik's hands secure and making certain to keep him off balance as he continued to stroke him, Bakura guided his prisoner from the kitchen to a slightly messy room before shoving him face first on the bed.

"Bakura! Dammit!"

Marik rolled on his side in time to see Bakura's shirt fly across the room and him already working on his pants.

"Lube?"

"Like hell I would tell you!"

Bakura grinned devilishly.

"I suppose I could fuck you dry…"

Marik's eyes actually grew as Bakura sauntered towards the bed, there was no doubt he would make good on that.

"Nightstand, top fucking drawer."

Bakura grinned, walking to the drawer and pulling out the lube.

"I knew you would see it my way."

By this point Marik had managed to make it to his knees, but given the fact that Bakura had already removed his underwear, there wasn't really a position that would securely protect his… assets. Turning around, Bakura arched an eyebrow as Marik faced him on the bed and was obviously trying to free his hands.

Moving forward quickly, Bakura climbed on the bed, grabbing Marik's face and pulling him forward, off balance and into a kiss, only to jerk back and suck his now bitten bottom lip.

"Go screw your hikari!"

Bakura smirked.

"Yours is already doing that."

Marik growled low in his throat, trying to free his hands as Bakura opened his own pants, freeing his rather large and very hard arousal.

"Damn, Bakura…"

"Like what you see?"

Bakura gave his length a few short strokes before shrugging out of his pants altogether, kicking them from the bed and crawling on his knees back towards Marik.

"I'll kill you."

He grinned before setting his hands on Marik's thighs, slowly running them up and pulling the dress along as well.

"You'll beg for more."

"Like hell!"

Grabbing Marik's bare ass, Bakura pulled him into another kiss, only to have his lip bitten again.

"Dammit Ishtar! You bite all your lovers like this?"

"Your not my lover, asshole."

"Fine! You want it rough, I can do rough."

Grabbing the shoulder of the dress and smock he spun him and shoved Marik, sending him face first into the mattress. Picking up the tube of lube he squeezed some on his fingers before growling as Marik still fought to get away, grabbing both hips he pulled the caramel colored behind up, forcing it to stand in the air and preventing escape by placing each of his knees on the back of Marik's.

"That hurts ass wipe!"

"Then you shouldn't have fought me." Bakura looked thoughtfully at the white nylons contrasting beautifully against Marik's skin, the lacy straps of the garter belt standing out in the most wonderfully erotic way. "Though you are worth it."

Marik was shocked by the soft voice that spoke the last part almost… lovingly?

"What!"

Bakura chuckled having snapped back to the present and ran one pale hand over the enticing ass in front of him.

"So tell me Ishtar…" He ran a slow finger along the crease, smiling as Marik's muscles tightened. "Is this still virgin?"

"Screw you."

It was more growled than spoken, Marik realized the dish towel wasn't going to loosen and Bakura did have him in a position that he couldn't fight back.

"You will…" The amusement was obvious in the thief's voice. "I was just wondering if I had to stretch you or just ram it home, and since you didn't say it was I guess we can skip the foreplay."

Bakura started to shift when he felt every muscle in Marik's body tighten.

"I am."

It was more growled than spoken.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Marik swallowed his disgust at having to admit such a thing but even he wasn't into that much pain.

"I said my ass is virgin, dipshit."

That got him a light swat, just enough to make him jump.

"You know, I like pet names but the ones you keep using don't seem very endearing."

"You think! Maybe because they aren't!"

"Just remember to moan my name then."

"Wha! Oh fuck!"

Marik's body clamped down, trying to force the intruding digit back out.

"Just relax, Shhhhh. Relax and it will be wonderful."

"Fuck… off!"

Bakura sighed, stroking Marik's thigh as he continued to force his finger into the ever tightening body. This wasn't working, and Marik would never want to do it again if he didn't enjoy it.

"Let me help then…"

Reaching down, Bakura cupped Marik's balls, massaging them gently as he continued to work. This action drew a gasp and managed to distract the other long enough to slide his entire finger in, leaving it still to allow Marik's body to adjust.

"Let… go… of… me!"

Bakura sighed but didn't release the globes, beginning to move his finger in and out of Marik's body.

"What is your problem? I'm a wonderful lover and can be very gentle."

"I've seen your lovers limping away."

"Yes but I didn't care about them."

Marik's mouth opened and closed several times as his brain tried desperately to process that.

"So your saying you actually care about me!"

"What if I am?"

Marik didn't even try to close his mouth, his brain was too busy trying to make certain it had heard correctly, though the addition of a second finger brought him back to the present rather quickly.

"Ow! Dammit Bakura, that hurts!"

"Shhhh, just relax, it only hurts because you keep tensing up."

"Well what the fuck do you expect me to do!"

He could hear and feel the chuckle that rocked the pale body.

"Relax, enjoy it and scream my name loud enough to crack the walls as you beg for more."

"Like hell I will!"

Bakura began to scissor his fingers, pulling a gasp from the body below him.

"That's it… feels good, doesn't it."

Marik bit his lip, refusing to let any noises out that would show he was feeling anything but anger and disgust.

"Stop it…"

Bakura slid in a third finger, moving them in and out as he found Marik's hardening length and began stroking it.

"That didn't sound very convincing and this…" He gave the erection in his hand a squeeze. "Tells me you are enjoying it, very much in fact."

"Bakura… I…uhn… I hate you…"

"You know, if that actually sounded convincing I might be hurt, here I am admitting how much I lo-care about you and giving you pleasure and you say that."

"You.. don't…" Marik tried to bite back a moan but Bakura's skilled fingers found what they had been searching for, brushing a certain bundle of nerves. "Oh Ra! Bakura!"

"That's better!" Bakura smirked triumphantly. "You like that, don't you?"

He pressed in, his fingers wiggling against Marik's prostate as the other male writhed under his hands, panting and struggling to bite back any noises of pleasure.

"Go…to…uhn…oh fuck!"

Bakura chuckled.

"Go to oh fuck? Well if you think your ready…"

"I…oh gods!…I'm ready! I'm… fucking ready!"

"Good, because fucking you is exactly what I'm going to do."

Bakura carefully got off of Marik's legs, allowing blood to flow freely again since he was pretty certain Marik wouldn't be trying to escape again. Releasing the erection he had pumped into rock hardness, Bakura took a moment to take in the sight before him, Marik, legs spread wide, the white lingerie contrasting beautifully against his skin, side of his face pressed to the bed, eyes closed and mouth open as he panted.

"Gods be damned Ishtar, you are so fucking beautiful!"

Marik, for his part, opened one glazed eye, taking in the sight of the naked man behind him hungrily. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Bakura, who wouldn't be!

"Fucking… hurry up…"

Bakura grinned, coating his own length with the remaining lube before positioning himself at the entrance of the prize he had fought so hard to win. Tonight Marik would be his, even if his friend hated him afterwards he would always have this night, always know he was the first to take the caramel colored body.

Closing his eyes and gripping the hips in front of him, Bakura began to slowly slide in, hissing at the amazing tightness and velvet heat. It was everything he imagined and so much more, no fantasy could compare to the feeling of actually holding Marik's hips, feeling as if he was drowning in the other Egyptian's scent and the actual feeling of being inside, hearing that normally hard voice soft and panting, wanting.

This was Bakura's heaven and he wasn't about to let it go anytime soon. Drawing out his entrance, allowing Marik to adjust as each inch moved in, his own body shaking from the restraint until he was seated completely inside the other body, his balls brushing lightly against another set.

"Oh Ra!… Marik…"

"D-don't stop!"

He felt the other push back against him and it was all he could do not to lose his load just from hearing that request.

Pulling out slowly he slid back in, both men groaning at the sensations raging through their bodies.

"By the gods!… you feel amazing…"

"Bakura….oh fuck…. More…"

Bakura could feel the other trying to push back on his length but the position didn't allow for it. It didn't take much thought to realize Marik wasn't going anywhere and in fact it might improve the situation to give his arms freedom again.

Moving his hands up to release the knot he found that in all the struggling Marik had only made it tighter.

"Fuck!"

Bakura pulled out of the pliant body with a slew of curses pouring from his lips as he reached over the bed, pulling a knife from his pants.

"Bakura!…wha?… I…"

Marik's words were more gasping attempts since his brain was too fogged to realize anything but the fact that the delicious feelings were no longer coursing through him.

"Shhhhh, I'm here baby, just had to get something."

Marik caught the glint of light off the steel, his brain still refusing to work completely, though his hands suddenly falling free made him sigh in relief before automatically helping Bakura to strip the dress and smock from his body. Marik moved to release the closure on the garter belt only to have his hand stilled by pale fingers.

"Kura?"

"Leave it on… it looks so beautifully erotic."

Marik nodded, moving his arms to lift himself as Bakura resumed his place behind him, once more sinking into the inviting depths.

"Bakura!..Oh gods!…"

"Yeah Marik… that's it… let me hear you…"

Both men had begun panting, their bodies easily matching pace, striving to meet the other, to feel more, to be one.

"So good!…oh Kura!…more baby…don't stop!"

Bakura reached forward, pulling Marik up so that his back was against Bakura's chest while the pale thief pumped into him.

"Don't worry…I won't.."

Leaning down he started to cover a golden shoulder in heated kisses, acting as if the only goal in his life was to make certain his lips touched every inch of flesh. Marik let his head drop back, golden hair falling over a pale shoulder, contrasting with the almost white locks.

"Uhn…mmmmmm…..Bakura…"

Sliding one hand up the golden chest, Bakura turned Marik's face to his own, nudging his nose with his own until the lavender orbs opened, hazy with passion.

"Your mine."

"Uhn… fuck… you…"

"You already are."

He emphasized his point by using his free arm to hold Marik steady as he thrust forward with more force, slamming into Marik's prostate in the process.

"Fuck!"

"Your… mine!"

"Shut..up!…fucking pound… me..already!"

Bakura claimed Marik's mouth in a very passionate kiss, one he wasn't bitten for as his tongue slid in, drowning in the exotic and spicy taste of the blonde. He held onto the other, pounding into the hot, strong body, the sounds of their flesh slapping, their grunting, Marik's cries for more, it all became music to them both, filling the room and bouncing off the walls as if the sounds alone could level the house.

"Oh fuck!…Close!…"

Bakura groaned as one tan hand moved, wrapping around his neglected member and pumping hard, matching the pace of the pale body slamming into him.

"Marrrik….oh gods!…."

Both men were racing, struggling to reach the peak of pleasure before the other. Marik though had the advantage, so much of his body being stimulated at once and as Bakura slammed into the special spot again his vision didn't just go white, it felt like his entire body exploded as he shot his load hard enough to splatter the wall his headboard was placed against.

"BAKURA!"

The sounds, the sights as Marik released and the amazing, almost painful tightening around his own dick was too much as Bakura growled almost like a rabid animal, thrusting hard a few more time before slamming in and holding as his own seed sprayed violently inside the body of his friend while he screamed.

"MARIIIIKKK!"

Marik fell first as the hands supporting him suddenly went limp, allowing his body to fall fully onto the mattress, another body following quickly, landing almost halfway on top of him, pale fingers tangling with his own.

"bastard…"

It was mumbled but with no conviction, actually sounding more like an endearment than an insult.

"Mhmmm…. sleepy…"

Two sets of eyes slowly closed in sated exhaustion, faint smiles softening normally harsh faces as the contrasting bodies fell into slumber, limbs entwined.


End file.
